Didn't See That One Coming
by JaylaHeart
Summary: Patricia and Eddie just isn't working out, Fabian still likes Nina, so could that leave, Eddie and Joy?  Written for Unloved Couples contest!


**A.N. This story is for BTRandHoa's Unloved couples contest, on March 5th, 2012. If readers like it, I can post more, though this is done as a story, I can post chapters as the aftermath of this. Review PLEASE!**

Didn't See That One Coming

"You're such a freak! You never stop doing something that makes me want to slap you! You know what, I'm going downstairs! Get out of my Room!"

Eddie stormed out of his room, and marched down the stairs into the living room. He was rather sick of arguing with Patricia, this was the third time this week. If you've noticed, they've never stopped arguing long enough to be a steady couple. Eddie decided to just sit there and flip through some horrible magazines for a few minutes, maybe forget about the latest incident for a little while. Joy came downstairs, a bit exasperated, but no where near as much as Eddie. Trying to be cool, Eddie said

"What's up man?"

Joy sighed and said "Oh, just a story for the website that won't come together. You?"

"What?" Eddie scoffed indifferently.

"You! I know something's up, so just tell me."

"Fine!" Eddie paused and took a deep breath. "Patricia and I are fighting again."

"So it isn't working out for you guys then?"

"I don't think so. We both like each other, but we're both to stubborn to ever agree on anything. How's your Fabian chase going?"

"Bad." A small tear formed in Joy's eye. She gulped and said "He still likes Nina."

"You didn't know that?" He started off arrogantly. He changed his attitude when the tear in Joy's eye fell down her cheek. "I mean, you're better than him. If he doesn't want you, than you're better off."

"I know, but-" Joy was interrupted by Trudy shouting

"Dinner everyone! Come and get it!"

Joy sighed and got up for dinner. Trudy took one look at Joy's eyes and said

"Oh, honey, are you quite alright?"

Joy nodded and said "Yeah, I will be thanks."

"Well okay then" You could tell that Trudy didn't believe Joy in the least, but what could she do if Joy wouldn't even admit something was wrong? Reluctantly, Trudy went back to serving dinner. As Eddy came over quietly, the silence was broken by Amber running up and shouting

"YUM! Waffles!" Everybody jumped, and Amber said "Soorrrryyyy." And dinner went on as Amber tiptoed to her seat.

Once dinner was over, Trudy said that Eddie, Alfie, and Joy were on cleanup duty. Alfie cleared the table but then asked suspiciously,

"May I um, be excused, I have... homework."

"Sure... I think we've got it covered." Said Joy.

"Thanks!" Alfie ran off in a hurry towards the lobby, followed by Nina, Patricia, Amber, and of course, Fabes. Instead of sighing longingly at the sight of Fabian, Joy groaned in her mind. She was getting sick of chasing someone who would never even give her a chance. Still in a fog, she ran into Eddy while putting dishes away.

"Ooops. Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Hey, after we're done, could you come up to my room to help me work on that article?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!"

20 minutes later, Joy and Eddie were done cleaning up, and heading up to Joy's room. When they got there, Joy sat down and said

"So, this piece is an update about Mr. Winkler at his new school, since he moved to Montana, in America last year. We haven't heard enough about that, you know?"

"No, I never met him, remember?"

"Right, well I could use your help contacting the school in Montana and stuff, would you?"

"Sure! Mind if I turn on some music?"

"Not at all!" When Eddie turned on the stereo, there was a girly, silly pop song thing on the radio, he quickly changed the channel to a station playing a slow, romantic song. Joy rolled her eyes and giggled, but continued typing.

A half an hour later, Joy and Eddie had contacted everyone that they were going to be able to that evening, so they just sat down next to each other and turned on some old romance movie. At first, it was a casual time killer while everyone else in the house was missing in action. After a few minutes, though, Eddie put his arm around Joy and said

"So, to finish our interrupted conversation from earlier, you're pretty much done with Fabian I take it?"

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the more he's not the Fabian I used to like?"

"When did he change?"

"I don't know. It's a long story, but I wasn't here last year, my parents wanted to pull me out, and they changed their minds."

"Ahh."

"So you and Patricia? You're done then?"

"Actually, yes. When I first came here, she was all I could think about, but now, we're just never a couple, she's always so busy, and we're always fighting. I'm done with it, you know?"

"Yeah. I do know."

There was a pause, and Joy got the courage up to say

"So, do you want to, give _us_ a try maybe?"

"Why not." Eddie grinned, and out of no where, they leaned into each other, and kissed.

When they separated, they looked at each other and said in unison

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming." And smiled.


End file.
